


The Extended Addition

by geekyglamour413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyglamour413/pseuds/geekyglamour413
Summary: If Ezor and Zethrid had a little more time in that cell....who knows what might have happened.





	The Extended Addition

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few people have been writing this scene. This is my take. Constructive criticism is welcome because anything that can help me improve my angst/ability to write violence is much appreciated.

“Don’t you touch her!” Lance yelled. He swung out at Ezor, but she managed him easily with a swift kick. He hit hard on the cell floor. Sentries surrounded him and stopped him from getting up to try again.

Lance watched as Ezor snatched Pidge with her freaky ponytail. Pidge cried out and struggled against Ezor but the girl was strongly outmatched.

“Now, let us ask again, where were you and Voltron all this time and what were you doing?” Zethrid questioned with a cold stare.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about!” Keith yelled.

“I don’t think they’re taking us seriously,” Ezor smirked. With a flick of her ponytail she smashed Pidge into the wall of the cell. Pidge grunted on impact as her head collided with the metal. Her glasses flew off and now laid on the floor.

Besides a bit of growling and baring of teeth, no one said anything. There didn’t seem to be much they could say. Lance began to pray that Coran came through because if he didn’t, there was nothing to stop Pidge from getting seriously hurt.

Zethrid scanned the Paladin’s faces and when she received no response she merely shrugged, “Fine.”

She took her giant’s fist and slammed Pidge in the abdomen. Hunk couldn’t hold back a cry. Lance felt his blood rush while he watched Pidge sputter and gasp as she tried to reclaim the oxygen forced from her lungs. Zethrid granted her a few miserable seconds before punching her again.

“Stop it!” Lance yelled. His ears started ringing as anger filled him.

The sentries had to force him down as he fought to get to Pidge. Though some of them had moved. Somewhere outside of Pidge was Shiro yelling though Lance’s focus was only on Pidge. She was retching now, and looked like her entire body was shaking. Ezor adjusted her grip to Pidge’s left shoulder to avoid the vomit. Pidge dangled off the floor, no longer fighting to get loose, just fighting to breathe.

“My turn,” Ezor said with too much vigor. She offered Pidge over to Zethrid, who was able to hold her arm with one hand. She looked so small. Pidge was always small; but seeing her in a giant’s fist made her look like a toy.

“Keep her steady,” Ezor requested. She looked much too excited. Lance’s eyes widened as he saw the gleam of throwing knives in Ezor’s hand. “I want to see if that armor is all for show or not.”

“Have anything you’d like to say, little one?” Zethrid asked, “You may be able to spare yourself from further harm.”

“Nothing . . . to say,” Pidge wheezed.

“Great,” Ezor nearly whispered. Without another second she threw her first knife and it cut through the air. Pidge screamed as it embedded in her chest plate, her breathing grew heavy. She looked down and Lance’s eyes followed.

There wasn’t any blood. It hadn’t gone through. Lance felt a shudder of relief; her armor was thick enough. The hilt of the knife stuck out of her chest like a peg on a coat rack.

“Not bad,” Ezor sounded disappointed. She juggled her remaining knives as she looked Pidge up and down, deciding her next target.

She threw the next one before Lance knew where she was aiming. The blade slid into the armor over Pidge’s kneecap. Pidge instinctively kicked and flailed but she stopped almost immediately and grimaced. Lance could only guess how far the tip of the blade had gotten through the thinner layer of armor.

“Well it seems like the plating is fine, but how do your more flexible parts hold?” Ezor’s eyes were fixated on the under armor covering Pidge’s stomach.

“You might kill her!” Hunk cried, “Look, after fighting with Lotor he became trapped in the quintessence field, we found a planet and stayed there to pull ourselves together. Also the lions weren’t flying so we had to find a way to charge them but they still aren’t at their full capacity as you could probably tell. And we’ve recently gotten back in the air but everything is different.”

He held solid eye contact with Ezor. She merely shrugged and looked over to her partner.

“What do you think?”

“I think that’s a start but we’re not finished yet.” Zethrid turned back to the Paladins, “Anything else you’d like to add?”

“That was everything,“ Keith growled.

“Oh well,” Ezor smiled. She began to claim her last target, but the blow never landed.

The sentries had been distracted enough that Lance darted past them to place himself in front of Pidge. He swung with an invisible baseball bat at the knife. The screech of metal hitting metal echoed as the knife sliced his cuffs. The knife sailed then clattered to the floor. Lance stood there panting. He glared down Ezor who glared right back.

Then a siren went off.


End file.
